Swings & Roundabouts
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: "Tell me something about you." "Tell me a secret." Reddie.


**Title:** Swings & Roundabouts  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Rachel Mason. Eddie Lawson. Assorted staff members/teachers. Reddie. Hint of Tavina to keep it canon.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Possible tooth decay as a result of reading.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise, I don't own. Wish I did.

**Soundtrack: **Love Me Tender, by Norah Jones & Adam Levy.

**A/N:** S3 setting, no fire, no Stuart returning. Set a couple of weeks before the end of the summer term, so Eddie knows about Rachel's past but no one else does. Around the beginning of July is also, as some will know, a certain person's birthday. Inspired by one of my absolute favourite scenes in a one of my favourite films. Be interesting to see if anyone can guess!

**Summary:** "Tell me something about you." "Tell me a secret." Reddie.

**Swings & Roundabouts**

Part One

Rachel lifted her head in acknowledgement as the bell for break time rang out through her school. It was a welcome, familiar sound, and she smiled over the ringing, imagining her students flooding out of their classrooms, chattering and gossiping, out to their free time before lowering her head back to the paperwork she'd been bent over since nine o'clock that morning. The noise outside her open window rose as the playground and grass at the front of the school weathered the wave of people eager to enjoy the bright weather that was so rare in Rochdale, even in July. Distinct voices and snatches of conversation drifted up to her, and she smiled a little more, her pen darting over the text in front of her.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed lightly on the desk beside her, and she reached across, flicking the screen upwards. Eddie. She frowned – why would he text her when he was probably only a couple of corridors away? "Need you in the staffroom." She stared at the abrupt message, wondering what on earth was going on. It must be serious, if Eddie couldn't come and fetch her himself or send someone else. What on earth could possibly have happened in two hours... Knowing the staff of Waterloo Road, there were far too many possibilities. Pushing her chair back, Rachel left her phone on the desk and hurried out of her office, Headmistress persona sliding firmly into place.

The corridors between her office and the staffroom were practically empty – just a student drifting towards the stairs for break. Even as she approached her destination, she couldn't hear anything that would point towards a crisis which required her presence. Pushing open the door, she strode into the room. The entire staff, including her grinning Deputy, were gathered underneath a colourful banner, along with a chorus of "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Rachel Mason! Happy birthday to you!" rising from the throng. Rachel was torn between glaring and laughing. A second later, she chose laughter, giving them all a "You're impossible!" look.

Eddie stepped out, towards her, holding a glass of champagne and a twinkle in his eyes that would have rivalled any star. She shook her head, giving him a playfully stern look, before taking the glass he was offering and feeling her grin answer his.

"How did you know?" She asked, as other staff members came forward too and patted her back, wishing her the best.

"Advantage of being Deputy, I have access to personnel files, and that includes yours Miss Mason." He teased, raising his own glass to toast her. Rachel laughed.

"Remind me to lock my file in my desk for next year." She threw back, turning to Tom as he approached her side. She heard Eddie laugh, but didn't get the chance to finish their banter as she entered conversation with more of the staff. Much as Rachel hated fuss about her birthday, and usually kept the date a secret if possible, she found this experience not at all unpleasant – and the sense Waterloo Road was the best place for her to be grew just a little more. She found out, after a little conversation with Steph, that this wasn't it though – they were planning to meet at the pub later and make a night of it, since it was Friday after all. And just this once, Rachel didn't feel opposed. Although she suspected Steph and Grantley's enthusiasm was more down to the prospect of drinking than celebrating.

Eventually, she found her way back to Eddie's side and gave him a playful shove in the shoulder, knowing he was behind all of this. He was still grinning down at her.

"You just wait Mr Lawson, I'll find a way to pay you back for this." She muttered mutinously, sipping at her champagne, not really approving of drinking during the school day but not wanting to say so after they'd gone to the effort of buying the stuff.

"You're just mad because you're actually enjoying yourself Miss I'm-A-Self-Confessed-Workaholic." He murmured back, looking out at the sea of staff before flicking her a knowing look. Rachel narrowed her eyes, wishing just for a second that he didn't know her quite so well, but at the same time, taking quite a bit of pleasure from him caring enough to remember things about her.

"You just wait until your birthday rolls around." Rachel said in a low voice, the intention behind it very criminally sly and mischievous. For a brief second, he looked worried, then he laughed.

"You wait until this evening." He chuckled, before the bell rang shrilly through the room and everyone began to disperse towards the door, swapping promises about times and meeting places before the pub tonight, with the odd happy birthday still being grinned in Rachel's direction. Racking her brains on her way back to her paperwork, she tried to work out what Eddie had meant, before stories of previous pub jaunts she'd heard started to float through her thoughts – Steph, Grantley, karaoke, alcohol. Wincing, Rachel wondered if there was some convincing excuse she could manufacture in four hours that would allow her to duck out early.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

"And I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, But I grew strong, and I learned how to along..." The raucous, alcohol-fuelled singing voice of Steph Haydock and the karaoke microphone rose above the chatter in the pub, drawing Rachel's attention from where she stood at the bar with Eddie. It was quite late, later than she'd intended to let it get, but she had to admit it – she'd enjoyed herself. Very much. So much more than she'd considered she could. She hadn't drunk very much, but enough to let her laugh quite loudly at Steph and Grantley's double act of Something Stupid, and chuckle along with Eddie as Matt burst into a rather amusing show tune.

"I wonder how high her embarrassment threshold really goes. It must be twice a normal person's." Eddie muttered beside her, his eyes on Steph too as they both took their drinks from the bar and wandered towards the group of teachers in a corner of the seating area. Rachel bit her lip in effort not to laugh, knowing as she looked at Steph leaning slightly on the mic stand that there was probably a very good reason for what Steph did to herself, and it was a reason no one had bothered to find out, with the possible exception of Matt.

Sipping her wine, Rachel let her eyes wander around the rest of her staff, taking in the cheerful expressions and the laughter that rose from most of them, some at Steph, some absorbed in their own conversations, even a few dancing in the spaces around the tables – Tom and Davina, most noticeably. This was the sort of birthday party she could enjoy – she wasn't the centre of attention, just a reason to celebrate. Everyone was enjoying themselves, including her. Spending virtually the entire evening with Eddie hadn't exactly been a hardship either. His musky scent had been teasing her senses all night, and his conversation had kept her amused.

Steph was just finishing up her song when Rachel realised that the French teacher's eyes kept catching hers, and she had a feeling she knew why. It was her turn to fend off Steph's invitation to sing something, and while Rachel was not about to pick up that mic, she wasn't in the mood to have a rather-intoxicated-Steph pleading with and/or teasing her about it. Judging her timing, Rachel set down her glass on a table nearby and turned to Eddie.

"I fancy a bit of fresh air. Back in a minute." Eddie gave her a knowing look, and nodded, tipping his pint up to his lips. Slipping as quietly and unnoticeably towards the door as she could, Rachel exited the pub and leant against the outside wall, the cool air of the evening washing over her face. The image of Eddie swam before her mind's eye, beer on his breath, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, and she tipped her head back, wishing the prospect was not quite so tempting. There was no denying she was attracted to her Deputy – she'd known that from Day One, but now she liked him as well, and the combination of feeling and draw was proving a little more difficult to ignore.

"Rachel?" Speak of the devil, she thought, opening her eyes and looking around as Eddie emerged from the door by her side and came to stand beside her.

"Steph decide to switch targets?" She asked, a chuckle in her voice, and he humph-ed, throwing a dark look back at the door, proving her guess right.

"I think she's even more stubborn when she's tipsy than when she's sober!" He said exasperatedly, shoving his hands in his pockets, turning his gaze to hers. She laughed out right and nodded, hearing the music change to something much slower than there had been all night. Eddie cocked his head, detecting the change too, before a sympathetic expression climbed his features. "She ended up with Jasmine as her next victim, that's the one song the poor woman will sing." Rachel smiled, appreciating how valuable it was to have a Deputy who knew their staff so well and sparing a consoling thought for the young English teacher.

"She's not bad." The amber haired woman commented lightly, looking up at Eddie. Their eyes got lost before they could look away again, and Rachel felt everything else fade, no pub behind them, no nothing except the other person right in front of them. The need to step closer rose, unconquerable, in them both, but they delayed, just for a few seconds. Then Rachel spoke, softly.

"Dance with me." Reaching forward to her, Eddie's hands grazed her hips as she lifted her arms to his shoulders, curling them around the broad length and settling into a close hold that left them with the barest inch between them. Their gazes never strayed from the other's, want chasing warmth in front of their eyes as they swayed, the faint music from inside wafting around them. His hold around her waist was warm, enticing, and she could feel him partially tensed under her fingers, both of them trying to guess where this was going. Rachel longed to just step forward and finish this dance they had started at the beginning of term, but something held her back. She couldn't quite define what it was.

Eddie was still gazing at her, something like a smile teasing his mouth but not quite taking possession, wonder and depth in his irises, and Rachel wondered if he would make the move she was hesitant to. Carefully, and very slowly, his hands slid further around her torso, letting her take half a step forward, completely surrounded by his embrace now, so very close to his body heat that for a moment, she imagined she could feel his heartbeat. Not for a second did their eyes break from the others'. Rachel wondered if she was partially smiling like he was, or if her eyes were half as intense.

Then an electronic beeping slashed right through their atmospheric moment. Blinking, they both looked towards the source of the sound – Rachel's pocket. She knew he was begging her to ignore it, and she did consider doing so – but everyone who had her number was in the pub or here with her, apart from one person... and that person would only ring if it were an emergency. Her expression twisting into one of annoyance, Rachel lifted one arm away from him and sought out her phone. The screen flashed, confirming it was the one person she didn't want it to be just now. Her other hand sliding down from his neck to his jacket lapels, she flicked the phone up and answered.

"Mel?"

Part Two

Rachel gratefully strode down the emptying corridor towards the front entrance, the memory of the last bell for the week echoing around her mind. It had felt like a long time since the weekend, with a lot of things to do, and the weekend had felt longer, since she'd been travelling on monotonous trains the Friday and the Sunday. As usual, her sister had got herself into some trouble – money-wise, which was nothing new, and Rachel had been required to jump on the next train to Birmingham, where her sister was living currently, to sort it out. She loved Melissa, she really did, but how they could possibly be related was a mystery she'd often found herself trying to fathom. It was for her nephew's benefit now that Rachel stepped in – if Mel got herself into financial difficulty, that would be her own mess, but she had a son to look after, and Rachel wouldn't let her nephew be the worse off.

Part of her bitterness at this particular mess was due to when it had occurred – any other Friday wouldn't have mattered, but just then, when she and Eddie had been so close to something, it had been more than maddening. And having been rushing around, preparing for the end of term, supervising a couple of reward trips, all this week, she hadn't had chance to talk to him about what had nearly happened either. All in all, frazzled rather described her current state of mind.

Now, it was Friday again and she was hoping to head for the pub, thinking Eddie would probably be going that way too, so they could finally resolve it – whatever it was or became. The files on her desk could wait until tomorrow. Slipping past the entrance hall, she pushed open the front doors and headed for her car, smiling a little wickedly as she thought of her mobile safely stowed in her briefcase where she would not hear it, pleasant anticipation beginning to tingle in her limbs as she thought of the prospects this evening brought. A few pupils smiled as her as she crossed the car park, most just parting to let her past, before she heard a raised voice behind her that she knew so very well. Turning, she waited for the centre of her thoughts for the better part of this afternoon to catch up with her.

"Hi." Eddie smiled, his bag already collected together and in his hand, jacket slung over the top, looking very ready for the weekend. She tipped her lips upwards and watched him approach her, glad for his impeccable timing so she could confirm he was going in the same direction as her.

"Hi. What do you say to a drink? I could really do with one." She said emphatically, thinking longingly of a glass full of chilled red wine and a quiet corner in the pub they frequented.

"I think I've got something better. Do you mind leaving your car here?" Was the mysterious reply. Quirking an eyebrow in her Deputy's direction, Rachel tipped her head up to take in his expression, brushing back her fringe from her face as the breeze caught hold of it.

"I suppose not, for one night. Why?" Her smile was enquiring, curious and intrigued all at once. He smirked a little and tapped his nose.

"I've got something to show you." Narrowing her eyes, Rachel considered withholding her agreement until he divulged his secret, but she guessed that would spoil whatever he had planned, and the idea of him planning anything for her made a pillow of warmth settle in her stomach region.

"Alright, lead on."

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

Rachel resisted the powerful urge to turn around or squint in the wing mirror as Eddie emptied the contents of his car boot and took it somewhere. They'd driven a little way out of Rochdale, to somewhere near the Springfield Park Golf Course, she'd seen a sign for it, to a car park that seemed to be just at the side of the road, for absolutely no purpose at all. Rachel remembered there was a public park somewhere near here, but she'd never really explored far enough to know the area. They'd pulled to a stop and Eddie had told her to stay where she was while he set up a few things. At a guess, he'd prepared a picnic – which was an utterly adorable Eddie-ish thing to do, and why Rachel was so itching to get out of the car.

Finally, he came back and shut the boot, then strode around to her door and opened the car, letting her out. He was smirking, and she gave him a light glare for enjoying her twitching before looking around, wondering where he was going to lead her now. With him slightly in front, they made their way towards a chunk of trees, then between them. Eddie knew exactly where he was going, not pausing for a second. Rachel glanced in every direction, habit trying to work out what would happen before it did. Then, abruptly, he stopped and turned to her.

"Do you trust me, Rachel?" She raised her eyebrows, wondering if it was a trick question.

"Yes." She answered, smiling gently. After everything they'd been through together just this term, she owed him that much. And he'd proved that her trust was well placed. He grinned.

"Enough to walk a few feet with my hands over your eyes?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes at the amateur dramatics.

"Do I have to?" She pouted, the idea not really appealing but not because she didn't trust him.

"Yes." He smirked, and she shook her head in mock despair.

"Fine." She deliberately put her hands by her sides to stop herself either reaching for him, or stopping him, as he darted behind her and gently places his fingers over her eyes, his chest quite close to her back, and suddenly, she didn't really mind not being able to see, as long as he stayed that close. Gingerly, she began walking slowly forwards again, with a couple of nudges from Eddie in the right direction. It felt like a minute, always overly-conscious about branches or stones that may trip her careful feet, but was more likely half that, before Eddie stopped her and whispered over her ear, deliberately letting his breath warm the inside of her ear, withdrawing a shudder from her tensed body that he had to notice.

"We're here." Slowly, he drew his hands away from her and as her eyes readjusted, she breathed out slowly and shakily in delight. It was a beautiful spot, a tree, with a somewhat old fashioned cooler that looked well used and a couple of blankets at its roots, the lake encroaching just a little on the space, reflecting the afternoon's summer sun, glowing orange and gold. Taking a step forward, Rachel felt her happiness swell, over-taking her eyes and drawing her mouth upwards, her breath finally coming back to her as she took in the bottle of wine resting against the blanket.

She felt Eddie step up beside her, his eyes on her, waiting for her reaction and she looked around, beaming at him, eyes flashing golden warmth in the lowered sunlight.

"It's perfect."

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

"Tell me something about you." Eddie asked, as they stretched out on the blanket, his back against the tree while the base of hers was against the cooler. Both had a glass of wine in hand and both were completely relaxed, facing each other, the edge of their legs just touching, while they absorbed the dappled sun light.

"Tell me a secret." She returned, a hint of challenge in her voice, drinking from her glass and hearing a faint splash from a duck on the lake behind her. They both knew the dramatic secrets both kept hidden from the rest of the world, it had been the key to their relationship blossoming from casual to friends – they knew what the other kept locked in their mental safe - his sons, her past - but not all secrets were so dark or emotional, and Rachel was curious about his playful side, just as she would guess he was interested in what she did while not at Waterloo Road.

"I put kids TV shows on when I'm marking. Never quite worked out why." He admitted, grinning and Rachel felt a swell of affection wash over her.

"I have every single Shania Twain CD ever released." Rachel replied, blushing a little around her neck and in the tops of her cheeks. Eddie chuckled a little, but didn't comment.

"I'm a CSI junkie." He said, looking a little red around the ears himself.

"My favourite film when I was a kid was the Parent Trap." Rachel returned, the happy memory very precious to her.

"I still put chocolate milk on my cereal sometimes." Eddie didn't look as embarrassed now, the sharing making them both more at ease.

"I wish Melissa hadn't phoned last week." Rachel wasn't quite sure she wanted to end the light-heartedness of this game just yet, but that night had been on her mind all week. She couldn't help whispering that secret into the evening air. Eddie's eyes focussed sharply on her face, nodding earnestly, mirroring the sentiment.

"I haven't danced with you since your birthday." He said, intense and quiet.

"That's a fact, not a secret." Rachel murmured, watching him closely, setting down her wine glass. His gaze flowed down her arm, to her hand, hovering over her glass, before running back up to her glowing orbs.

"The secret is I still want to." His voice was low, full of meaning, and sent an electric thrill straight down her spine. Pushing himself upright, Eddie approached her in a few steps and held out a hand. Rachel didn't have to think at all. She slid her fingers into his and let him draw her upwards into his embrace. Within a matter of seconds, his arms were around her, and hers had curled around his neck, drawing them together. As one, they swayed, an imaginary tune guiding them, their gazes drifting over the other's face, following curves, swells, lines, taking in every detail. She could feel his breathing, the scent of the wine flowering over her face and she brought a hand around to stroke a few light fingertips down the edge of his face.

"I missed you this week." She whispered, eyes flickering to his, fingers brushing through his short hair, realising just how true her words were. She missed spending time with him, missed working with him.

"I should have kissed you when I had the chance." He muttered back, the look in his eyes heavy and dark. Rachel smiled softly, hand curving around the back of his head. Eddie shifted forward and brushed his lips across her forehead, kissed her temple, nuzzling her hair, before gliding across her cheeks and eyelids, butterfly kissing her nose. Each place he touched tingled and flushed, the gentility of his kisses softening the firm hold he had around her waist. Tilting her head up, Rachel finally sought what they both wanted and pressed her lips to his.

It felt as though she'd never been kissed before that moment. Perhaps she had never been kissed that way before. Eddie poured feeling into each movement, meant each tilt of his mouth to tell her how much he cared, how much he wanted this, how much it meant. For the first time, Rachel returned every sentiment, and let him feel that. She felt his hand smooth up and down her back, and replied by ruffling his hair with her hand, each nudging closer, wanting more contact. After a minute or so, she broke away slightly, pressing her nose against his cheek, breathing him in before brushing a series of kisses to his jaw. Her last conscious thought was the feel of his hand in her golden tresses...

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

Light was making itself known through her eyelids, and Rachel struggled to pull together the thought to open them. The sun was above her, peeking through branches of the tree they'd fallen asleep against last night, and Rachel smiled, feeling Eddie's shirt, crumpled, under her hand, her fingers curled and interlocked with his. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her legs were curled over his, under a blanket. Far too content to move, Rachel glided her eyes over what she could see and relished in the memories from last night.

"_Much as I'd love to fall asleep with your skin on mine, I don't think you'd thank me, come daybreak."_

"_Sleep well my love."_

It had all been so beautiful, and slow, and wonderful, and for the first time, Rachel wouldn't have changed anything. Sighing gloriously, she turned and looked up at Eddie, who was just stirring.

"Good morning." She murmured, happily.

"'Morning beautiful." He returned, sleep in his throat, his shoulder rolling underneath her as he dragged himself into consciousness. She watched, a sleepy smile gaining a hold over her features as she watched him blink a few times, then take in their surroundings. Then he smiled too, and one hand brushed her hair back from her face, holding her close to him as he tipped his head down to look at her. "What do you say to breakfast at my place?"

"I think that's a marvellous idea." He grinned, nodding, breathing deeply, still gazing down at her. It wasn't just the morning sun lighting up her expression just then. They both knew it was the start of something incredible.


End file.
